Musicalización paternal 20
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Otro reto que Sheldon debe superar en su rol como padre. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando su hija desee más que nada asistir a un festival de rock? En medio de cosas hippies y música que no entiende, Sheldon obtendrá una nueva mirada de su hija.


**Musicalización paternal 2.0**

 **o**

La noche del sábado encontró a Sheldon disfrutando de una cálida taza de té en la sala de estar, leyendo un grueso libro y con las gafas de lectura que el paso de los años le había obligado a usar. Junto a él, su esposa comía un helado mirando la televisión, con los píes sobre la mesa central. Eran los caprichos que sólo una Amy embarazada podía tomarse. La casa estaba en total armonía con sus dos hijos adolescentes fuera; y, por primera vez en una semana atareada, el matrimonio pudo disfrutar de un tiempo de ocio.

Pero el pacífico silencio que los envolvía se rompió cuando, con la fuerza de un terremoto, la puerta se abrió. Su libro cayó al suelo junto al helado de Amy; que se encontraba sobresaltada y con una mano en el vientre.

Sheldon frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a la imprudente figura que ahora los veía, saltando sobre sus píes y con el rostro rojo.

—Coraline, ¿haz leído el anexo tres del Acuerdo de Familia en la sección "embarazo"? —dijo, y citó—: "En los meses de gestación, el resto de la familia deberá garantizarle total comodidad y consuelo a La Madre; proporcionándole comida, **evitando hacer ruidos fuertes e intromisiones que puedan sobresaltarla** "... ¿Debo continuar? —Sheldon no comprendía la negativa de su hija a respetar el Acuerdo de Familia; que por cierto, eran sólo unas extensas diez hojas pegadas al refrigerador con imanes en forma de tocino: según Amy, esa era forma de hacer que sus reglas _estuvieran en la onda_. Lo que sea que eso significara.

—¿Qué te emociona tanto cariño? —preguntó Amy después de reponerse, recibiendo con un gesto de agradecimiento el nuevo helado que le tendía su hija.

Sheldon negó desaprobatoriamente. Amy, siempre cortándolo cuando reprendía el comportamiento negativo de sus hijos. Se encogió de hombros e intentó seguir leyendo.

—¡Tengo las entradas, las conseguí! el primo del tío Howard, tiene un amigo que tiene un padre que conoce a alguien que vendió de reventa! —exclamó la muchacha, blandiendo como un trofeo dos boletos y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de una canción invisible.

—Oh... nena, eso es genial —Amy golpeó con el codo a Sheldon. No tenía idea de a qué evento quería asistir su hija, pero notoriamente era muy importante. Era hora de que su marido pusiera en uso su brillante cerebro y su memoria de elefante — ¿No es genial? —preguntó con énfasis y abriendo los ojos.

Sheldon suspiró y cerró el libro, dejó las gafas en el brazo del sofá y comprendió que el momento de descanso había terminado.

—Provienen de una fuente nada confiable —dejó escapar Sheldon, cortando la danza improvisada de su hija: jamás la había visto tan animada. Quizás eran entradas para una conferencia de Stephen Hawking— ¿Entradas para qué, por cierto?

Coraline reaccionó como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada. Miró a sus padres a través de sus rizos despeinados con decepción. ¡Por Dios, había hablado de ello durante cuatro meses seguidos!

—Un festival de rock —respondió, decidiendo guardar su emoción sólo para ella.

Pero esa fue una forma de despertar la completa atención de sus padres.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Sheldon, temiendo haberse quedado momentáneamente sordo, o estar sufriendo alucinaciones auditivas. _¿Un qué?_

—Un festival de rock, papá —repitió su hija, rodando los ojos y sacando una botella de agua de la nevera con un suspiro.

—Oh, no. De ninguna manera —negó Sheldon, cruzándose de brazos y piernas. En una actitud que gritaba "Fin de la discusión".

Pero tenía una hija que si en algo lo igualaba, era en su persistencia. Quería algo sensato y lo obtendría.

—¿Mamá? —Amy se sintió acorralada entre la suplicante mirada de su hija y la expresión determinante de Sheldon.

¿Qué se supone que debe hacer una madre en esta situación? Debería existir un manual que le enseñara a lidiar con una hija con gustos totalmente diferentes a los de ella, su hermano, y Sheldon... quizás Coraline necesitaba un manual para sobrevivir una familia siendo la "oveja blanca" en un rebaño de ovejas negras. Desde el momento que nació, supo que esa niña sería la excepción; tanto físicamente como en su personalidad, y ahora...

—¡Mamá! —repitió Coraline, más fuerte.

—Estoy embarazada, no me meto en esto —respondió Amy, levantándose con una mano en su exuberante vientre y llevándose el helado a su cuarto.

— _Cobarde_ —murmuraron Sheldon y Coraline al unísono.

Sheldon posó otra vez la mirada en su hija. Jamás la entendería; mientras su hermano Albert se esforzaba en la universidad, asistía a convenciones de biología —nadie era perfecto—, y compartía su gusto en las reglas y el orden; esta niña hacía todo lo contrario. Aún en el colegio secundario —¡con desastrosas notas en matemática!—, pasaba su tiempo libre escuchando viejas bandas musicales que estaban de moda cuando él era niño. No tenía ningún interés en la ciencia más que unas pocas preguntas mal formuladas. ¿Y ahora esto?

Oh Dios, realmente podía comprender a su madre ahora.

—Papá —comenzó su hija, con voz de negocios—, haz permitido que Albert asista a la Comic Con en San Diego. Tú mismo pagaste sus boletos y su viaje; incluso le diste dinero extra... ¡sí, sé que lo hiciste!... yo, en cambio, he estado trabajando...

—¿Qué?

—...caricaturizando personas en el parque, como sea; he ahorrado por demasiado tiempo y he buscado incluso debajo de las piedras para conseguir las entradas. Y aquí están. Y voy a ir. ¿Se te ocurre algún argumento lógico que me impida asistir? —terminó, con las manos en las caderas y alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante que le daba, por lo menos, un mínimo aire de parentesco con su madre.

Sheldon estaba acorralado. No quería ser injusto con ninguno de sus hijos; él sabía cómo se sentía que tu hermano sea beneficiado por encima de ti. Le sorprendió la planificación de su hija para asistir a un evento de ese tipo. ¿Qué podría haber allí? Miles de personas sudadas saltando y empujándose unas contra a otras, ruido infernal que lastimaba sus oídos sensibles, alcohol y personas peludas y en sandalias con flores en el cabello oliendo como solía oler la colonia de su tío...

Sin embargo, vio la mirada brillante de su hija. No la veía tan animada desde que los protagonistas de aquella serie se comprometieron; era imposible entender los motivos de su felicidad. Pero allí estaba, radiante y con argumentos lógicos.

Ah, los sacrificios que debía hacer un padre.

 **o**

 _ **Un mes después. . .**_

Había intentado sobornar a todas las personas que conocía para que acompañaran a su hija a aquél ridículo festival y la protegieran.

Albert se negó argumentando que "Su brillante cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado resolviendo los misterios de la mente como para perder tiempo en las tonterías hippies de su hermana". Oh, eso tenía sentido. Pero aún así Amy lo castigó por referirse así a Coraline; eso también tenía sentido.

Leonard se excusó diciendo que su asma no lo dejaría rockear en paz. Raj no tenía problemas, pero Sheldon no lo encontraba para nada amenazante; y, conociéndolo, terminaría dentro de la camioneta sesentera de alguna mujer madura.

Howard sólo se negó porque moría por ver su "estirado trasero" en una multitud joven, vibrante, y pegajosa.

Y como Amy le había prohibido contratar guardaespaldas, ahora debía ser él.

Ese era el motivo por el que ahora se encontraba de píe en medio de la sala, esperando a que su hija bajara, y luego largarse a un largo viaje de carretera para llegar al dichoso evento. Llevaba un gorro para el sol con el logo de Flash en él, shorts azules que dejaban ver la mitad de sus pálidas piernas, y una gran mochila de campamento cargada con todo lo que pudieran necesitar. A eso, sumándole el infaltable bloqueador solar que emblanquecía su piel.

Penny dijo que lucía como un Boy Scout anciano, mientras le tomaba una fotografía.

Casi se sintió inseguro de su atuendo... eso se esfumó cuando vio bajar a su hija por las escaleras.

Ella llevaba una gran playera negra que la cubría hasta las rodillas, con un pequeño logo blanco en el centro. Eso estaba bien. El problema era que parecía que llevaba _sólo_ eso. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias de red negras, y unas zapatillas simples.

Demasiada piel mostrándose para el gusto de cualquier se humano... ¡excepto para los pervertidos que, sin duda, mirarían las piernas de su hija!

Se preguntó fugazmente si debería guardar un rifle de caza en la mochila... sólo por si acaso, eso solía hacer su padre con los pretendientes de Missy.

Amy, como siempre, fue la voz de la razón.

—Coraline, no es que juzgue tu ropa en lo absoluto, pero... ¿llevas algo debajo de eso? —preguntó Amy, con tacto. No quería que su hija pensara que había algo malo en como lucía. Pero aún así, parecía que llevaba el camisón de Drácula.

—¡Claro que sí mamá! —se escandalizó la adolescente, dejando ver unos holgados shorts de algodón.

Vio a su padre y no pudo suprimir una carcajada. Se veía adorable; y era tan tierno que creyera que no le quitarían esa mochila.

—¡Vamos! ¡Adiós mamá, adiós bebé! —se despidió, arrastrando a Sheldon por el brazo y chillando.

 **. . .**

Aunque Sheldon le dijo que no lo hiciera de todas las formas posibles, en idioma Klingon, y en alemán, su hija no dejaba de sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto mientras cantaba con un talento digno de Penny, y golpeaba el suelo del vehículo con sus píes, apurándolo y riendo.

Le agradeció a todas las deidades en las que no creía cuando pudo salir del auto. El festival se realizaba en un gran claro de bosque que fue acondicionado apropiadamente. Sintiéndose como una hormiga en un arenero gigante, caminó con recaudo entre las personas. Aunque Coraline le había advertido que pasaría, no lo había creído, pero sí; su mochila desapareció junto al gorro de Flash.

Luego de pasar las revisiones de seguridad con relativo éxito —estuvo a punto de darle un golpe de karate en el cuello al sujeto que bromeó sobre el cabello de su hija ¡insinuando que podría traficar sustancias prohibidas entre sus rizos!—, fue guiado como un niño por una chica de 16 años. Sheldon se sintió torpe. ¿Quién estaba protegiendo a quién aquí?

—¡Siente la música, hermano! —le gritó un sujeto con cabello más largo que Coraline y una playera con el signo de la paz.

Sheldon agarró del brazo protectoramente a su hija; pero a ésta no parecía interesarle para nada el contacto con extraños.

Observó, paralizado, como ella devolvía los saludos de buena gana y utilizando la misma jerga. ¿Desde cuándo su hija se comunicaba con hippies?

Ella no paraba de hablar sobre hechos que él desconocía, con una pasión desmedida; con la misma pasión que sentía Raj al mirar por un telescopio, o Amy cortando un cerebro. Con la misma pasión que él sentía por la ciencia. Ella recordaba las fechas de nacimiento de cada miembro de sus bandas favoritas, el tipo de instrumentos musicales que tocaban y podía recitar su discografía completa.

De repente, la música comenzó a sonar y ella se perdió más allá de él, con el cabello oscuro e inflado saltando como si quisiera alcanzar las estrellas y gritando. Empujando a las personas y disfrutando de la pasión de que un desconocido devuelva el empujón; sólo conectados por la voz y las notas de una canción.

Sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, intentó descifrar el significado de la canción.

Un mujer que hablaba con los arcoíris, con los pájaros, pero no con _él_ , sea quien sea ese _él_.

Interesante significado; no lo entendía, pero estaba seguro de que su hija sí lo hacía.

De repente, todos levantaban sus manos y daban un grito corto y áspero, guiados por el cantante.

De repente, se maravilló al descubrir que ellos podían ser diferentes, pero amaban sus pasiones con la misma intensidad.

Se apartó del montón infinito de gente y dejó que su hija disfrutara su fiesta hippie.

Lo Hippie no eran tan malo ahora.

 **. . .**

Sospechaba que ella jamás borraría esa sonrisa de su rostro. Estaba exhausta, golpeada, sudada y una rama de árbol viviría para siempre entre los nudos de su cabello. Pero parecía más feliz que nunca.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque jamás volveré a un lugar así —sentenció Sheldon, con la vista fija en el camino. Su mal humor fingido acabó tan rápido como comenzó—... oye, ¿que significado tiene la canción de la mujer que habla con los arcoíris?

Y el resto de su regreso a casa, fue marcado por la potente y chillona voz de su hija hablando de lo que más disfrutaba.

Sentía la música, de hecho.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Me encanta escribir a Sheldon como papá!**

 **Quizás haya una tercera parte de "Musicalización paternal"… ¿Coraline presentándole a su novio Hippie, que toca la guitarra en una banda de rock alternativo? Oh, disfruto imaginarme esas cosas.**

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
